Punish me and I'll Still Love You
by JenInspired20
Summary: What if Lelouch never got to complete the zero requium, what if instead of getting his memories erased he had full knowledge of everything and was forced to become a slave of Britannia Suza/Lulu
1. The Prelude to Punishment

**_Dusclaimer: I do not own any of the Code Geass Characters this is set after Suzaku catches Lelouch and turns him in to Charles zi Brittania_**

_/Lelouch you bastard! Why, why did you have to do this? Why go to such extremes! For Nunnally he says, HAH! If you wanted a better world for her you could have done it without so much bloodshed, without betraying your country, WITHOUT KILLING EUPEHIMIA! Maybe I should have killed you when I had the chance, The world would probably be better off without you…..Nunnally would be better off without you, and I would defintley have been better off without you! No matter you're here now and I am going to make you pay everyday for what you've done, I am going to break you, I am going to show you real pain, you think you've been hurt Lelouch, you have no idea…../_

_"_SUZAKU LET ME GO, PLEASE!" Lelouch screamed and squirmed as much as he could to escape Suzaku's grasp but to no avail, Suzaku dragged him through the halls mercilessly and without a word aside from the occasional threat, but he gave Lelouch no room to believe that he would be set free, or that he and Lelouch still held a friendship. Suzaku was livid with Lelouch, he wanted nothing more than to beat Lelouch into a bloody pulp but first things first right.

Suzaku opened the large doors and dragged Lelouch through them and threw him to the ground, Lelouch a bit weak from his struggles stumbled to get up but Suzaku soon came at him again and roughly grabbed him by his hair, only letting Lelouch kneel on his knees as he faced the one man he hated most in this world. Charles zi Brittania.

"F-Father..." Lelouch stuttered, Charles look down upon Lelouch as if Suzaku had just dragged in a dirty animal, his mouth frowned in distaste and his brow furrowed.

"Lelouch, what a suprise..." he said, Lelouch growled in response and continued to try and break free of Suzaku's grasp.

"How rude no greeting for your father, it's been so long since we've seen each other Lelouch, I've heard you've been stirring up trouble these days as per usual." The Emperors voice turned from that of distaste to a mocking tone that had Lelouch thrashing and yelling even more than he had before.

"Don't you dare mock me you bastard!" Lelouch yelled, he practically forgot about the person holding him captive until Suzaku himself reminded him painfully by backhanding him from the side of his head.

"Do not disrespect his majesty!" Suzaku said, not that he could careless for the emperor he despised his majesty almost as much as Lelouch did, but right now at this moment and time it was Lelouch he held contempt for.

"Good work Kururugi, I am suprised at you, I did not expect such a display of loyalty." Charles Zi Brittania said with a malicious smirk. Suzaku could scoff at the emperors arrogance, he didn't do it to prove his loyalty, he did it for himself, not only was he going to bring down Lelouch, he was going elevate his position and bring down the emperor himself one day, but all in good time of course.

"Suzaku don't do this!" at the mere utterance of his name from those vile lips Suzaku slammed Lelouch's head into the floor it was a wonder Lelouch hadn't passed out from the impact, Lelouch could barely look up as heard his fathers chuckle echo through the room.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen Lelouch, what a shame you could have followed in my footsteps but alas your arrogance has landed you here, so now how should I punish you, maybe rewrite your memories, make you forget _nunnally_." at the mention of his dear sisters name, Lelouch found his stregnth again and continued to try and fight Suzaku off but even with all that renewed energy it wasn't enough to throw off the stronger male.

"NO, NO, SUZAKU PLEASE YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO!" Lelouch cried, as he begged Suzaku to release him but all he was answered with was a glare that could make the bravest of men cower.

Charles watched as his foolish son cried and screamed on the floor begging Suzaku to help him, to release him, a cruel thought entered his mind and his lips turned up into a creepy grin.

"I have a better idea, I won't rewrite your memories, I'd only being spoiling you then instead, I am going to out your pathetic little secret to the world and after I have properly humiliated you I will hand you over to Sir Kururugi to dowith you as he pleases." Suzaku stood there stunned, he was going to give Lelouch to _him_ to punish, whether this was a trick, or a joke Suzaku didn't really care at this point he relished in the thought of punishing Lelouch for his crimes.

"And in return Sir Kururugi for capturing this ingrate what do you wish for?" Charles stared down from his throne smirking at Suzaku and inwardly laughing at his foolish son who now wiggled pathetically on the floor crying and begging.

"I wish for you to make me a Knight of the rounds." Suzaku suddenly said, Charles cared little for the reasons why the boy wished to be knighted he knew he wanted to elevate his status.

"Very well then I now dub you Knight of Seven Sir Kururugi." and just like that Suzaku was made knight of the rounds without any forethought, but there was still the matter of Lelouch and the power he still currently held in his right eye.

"Sir Kururugi if you would please lift my sons head." Suzaku did as he was ordered and roughly lifted Lelouches head by the hair and opened his right eye.

"NO! Suzaku please..."Lelouch once again begged but his plea went on death ears as Charles zi Brittania sealed away his Geass Power with his own.

((sorry folks a little rushed but I had to get to the good stuff))

Lelouch spent the night in a prison cell, seething with rage, everytime a guard would pass by his cell he would try to use his geass but it wouldn't work. Lelouch couldn't find a way out of this one, and by noon tommorow he would be revealed to the world as the enemy of brittania, as Zero, and he highly doudted once the japanese knew who he was, he would not be able to count on their support or help. In all of one day Lelouch was going to lose everything, not that he hadn't lost it already, Nunnally,Suzaku, his friends at the ashford academy, and the Black knights were being ripped away from him all at once and this time he could do nothing about it.


	2. Punishment

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Code Geass_

Punishment:

Lelouch was roughly awakened from his sleep on the cold cell floor, he could have fought or screamed but it would be no use his father had put him in a permanent checkmate and without even lifting a finger. As he was escorted through the halls he wondered 'where on earth did he go wrong?' Lelouch had made mistakes before but he always had a plan to get out of them but without his geass power no pretty little words of persuasion were going to save him this time. Soon Lelouch Vi Brittania would be humiliated in front of the entire country and then given away like some dog to his former best friend Suzaku Kururugi. Part of him hoped and wondered if he could convince Suzaku to help him but a large part of him knew better than to try this. Suzaku hated him with a passion and there was no way in hell Suzaku was going to go easy on him. Lelouch prayed to whatever God in the heavens could get him out of this mess, he wished he could just turn back the clock and start all over at least he'd still be with Nunally not to mention Euphemia would still be alive.

Lelouch could hear the crowd outside and his heart leapt into his throat he took a few deep breathes and closed his eyes and readied himself for what was to come.

"Lelouch…." Lelouch jumped when he heard Suzaku's cold voice say his name, he didn't say anything and dared not look up into Suzaku's eyes.

Suzaku stared down at his former friend hard and tried with everything that was in him to find the semblance of the boy he once knew but he could not look past his rage or anger and only saw a traitor before him. The mere thought of what Lelouch did made his blood boil and it took every ounce of restraint he had not to start beating him.

"When this display is over Lelouch I am going to make the rest of your life a living hell…" and with that being said he roughly grabbed Lelouch by the hair as the gates opened up and the 'float' so to speak road slowly through the streets. There was a chorus of boos, shocked gasps, curses, a flurry of noises as they road through the city. Suzaku refused to loosen his grip on Lelouch's head and forced him to look up into the faces of every man, women, and child that despised him. Lelouch would not have the luxury of baring his head down in shame instead he would look on at every face and bare his shame for the world to see.

As the float road on through the town Lelouch could hardly hear his father's speech drone on through the crowds' crescendo of outrage. He wanted to cry so badly and he tried his hardest not to let the tears fall but with the rough grip of Suzaku's hand in his hair he couldn't help but let one or two tears slip but that was all anyone would see as he was publicly shamed. He refused to give anyone else the satisfaction of seeing his hurt, shame, and whatever else was left of his pride drift away.

Hours later when the parade of humiliation ended Suzaku harshly dragged Lelouch through an endless amount of hallways. Lelouch could feel the fear rise up in his stomach he had no idea what Suzaku would do to him and wasn't as if he was ready to find out but fighting off Suzaku was like trying to fight off a raging bear he couldn't escape.

After many twists and turns through the corridors Lelouch found himself in the Far East wing of the castle. Suzaku flung open the door to his room and threw Lelouch inside. Lelouch stayed where he was on the floor and kept his eyes down, Suzaku stared long and hard at him for what seemed like hours before he finally spoke.

"Why Lelouch, Why did you do this?" he said his voice low and malicious. It scared Lelouch to no end, he had never seen Suzaku in such a rage and now that it was directed at him he didn't know what to do. "I-I was trying to make a better world for Nunally and for you!" Lelouch cried. Suzaku merely scoffed and laughed at him.

"Did I ever ask you for that Lelouch, things may not have been great but it was fine until you interfered!" Suzaku quickly advanced on Lelouch, dragging him and pulling him up on the bed roughly.

"Why did you kill Euphie?" Suzaku growled.

"It was an accident." Lelouch said his voice barely above a whisper.

"DON'T LIE TO ME LELOUCH, WHY DID YOU KILL EUPHIE!" Lelouch knew that no matter what he said Suzaku wouldn't believe him, there was no sense in trying to reason with him now so all Lelouch could do was stare at the bed sheets in silence.

"You don't have an answer…..fine then." Suzaku said and then suddenly twisted Lelouch's arms behind his back painfully and began ripping his clothes off.

"Suzaku what are you doing!" Lelouch began to panic as Suzaku continued ripping his clothes off his body he squirmed and kicked but of course Suzaku was just too strong for him and soon he found himself laying flat on his stomach on Suzaku's bed stark naked.

Suzaku leaned down and whispered close to Lelouch's ear. "I'm going to make you hurt Lelouch, I'm going to make you feel all the pain I feel, I'm going to break you of your pride and arrogance and leave you as an empty shell of the boy I once knew." Lelouch could feel hot tears trickle down his cheeks as Suzaku whispered these words into his ear.

"Suzaku please…." It was a weak request but this was all he had left and then his heart began to race as he heard the sound of a zipper and clothes rustling behind him and then the rest were screams, his screams as Suzaku brutally thrust into him for what seemed like hours and when he could scream no more all he could do was cry and whimper as Suzaku continued to rape him. The pain was unbearable and it made him sick every time he felt Suzaku thrust harder, faster, and deeper into him, the pain just intensified as Suzaku was nearing his end. Oh how Lelouch wished he could just die right then and there, dying right now would be better than living with the shame of knowing someone who you cared for so strongly was assaulting you in such a way, dying would be better than knowing that his precious sister was somewhere out there disgusted with him and his actions as Zero. Finally Suzaku thrusted one last time into Lelouch as he came with a grunt, he pulled out of him with a sickening squelch and watched the blood and cum mix and flow down Lelouch's legs.

Before he realized he started laughing maniacally part of him was scared by this, it sounded like him but yet it didn't sound _quite_ like him, he lifted Lelouch up by his hair and forced the boy to look at him, and it scared him that he felt no amount of remorse for the boy staring at him with tearful eyes.

"This is just the beginning Lelouch, and I'm going to enjoy watching you break piece by piece." With that he dropped the boy to the floor and left the room leaving Lelouch lying on the floor in the dark. Lelouch sat up crying for he couldn't stop the tears, they just kept coming, they seemed to be pouring out of him as he tried desperately to wipe the semen and blood off his body with the various parts of ripped clothing he found on the floor, he tried so hard that he was beginning to scratch and rub himself raw he was in hysterics and his heart was beating rapidly eventually the exhaustion from earlier lulled him to sleep.

**/Sooo I'm not exactly proud of this one I really wanted to get it to you guys and I felt if I had waited any longer you wouldn't be getting this chapter till next year so please review anyway be gentle with me though/**


	3. Silent Feature of Hysteria

/Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy chapter 3 read and review please./

Lelouch's Pov

I'm not sure exactly when I woke up, the room was dark and quiet and there were no windows to tell the time of day, so for all I knew I could have been laying here for a few hours or it could already be the next day. The time of day though was hardly important now, I was a prisoner with a life sentence I would be here till death took me and to be honest I was hoping death would come soon. From what I could tell I was lying on the floor so I tried to push myself up and immediately I regretted it. The pain in my lower back was extraordinary but the pain was nothing compared to the disgusting feeling of dried semen and blood on my legs there was still semen seeping from the lower end of my body as well. Panic and Hysteria were rapidly welling up inside me as memories of what happened clouded my mind. I tried desperately to calm myself and breathe falling apart now wasn't going to help me.

I searched around the dark room and found another door on the side wall I silently prayed for it to be a bathroom so with a few deep breathes and a gasp of pain I pulled myself from the floor and stood walking awkwardly towards the door. I turned the knob and I found that it was a bathroom a sigh of relief came from my lips as I flipped on the light switch and turned the faucets on the sink to wash myself off. I couldn't stop the tears as I washed up, the hysteria I felt before hadn't wavered much and before I knew it I was scrubbing myself so hard my skin was becoming raw. I was a complete mess my body was shaking violently and the sobs coming from my throat sounded so foreign, like this couldn't possibly be me, but it was and for the first time in a long time I felt completely powerless.

"How pathetic." I jumped as another voice came from the bathroom doorway a voice that terrified me more than anything right now, I looked up and there stood Suzaku in the doorway watching me with a blank stare. I froze completely, I couldn't find words to say or think of anything to do I just sat there on the bathroom floor staring up at him.

"You know Lelouch this is almost funny, I'm sure there are a lot of people who would love to see you like this, pathetic and weak it's like I'm not even looking at the same person…but then that's the point of all this isn't it, I WANT to break you, but you've broken so easily, you've taken the fun out it." While he was talking the panic in my body was scratching at me from the inside out, I felt my heart stop when he closed the bathroom door and walked over to me. His fingers traced my naked body starting from my shoulders on down and by the time his hands touched my bottom my body seemed to have moved on its own and I smacked him hard across the face. Time stopped for a moment as we stared at each other in complete shock.

"Maybe this will be fun after all." Suzaku's face went from complete shock to sadistic amusement in a second, and I didn't stop to find out what he might do to me next so I tried to make a beeline for the door but he caught me around my middle and threw me into the far wall opposite the door and advanced on me before I could recover. After that I felt as if something inside me had disconnected like I was on the outside looking in on a savage display. My body fought but it didn't slow Suzaku down or make him stop as he beat me black and blue and raped me. I knew I was screaming and I knew he was talking but there was no sound to this horror movie, just a silent feature. When I finally lost the strength to fight and my body went limp he picked me up and dragged me out of the bathroom and back into that dark room and threw me back on the floor. I mumbled something that even I didn't recognize I was beaten so badly I wasn't sure what I had even tried to say.

"It's all your fault Lelouch, I wouldn't have to do this if you had just left well enough alone, but you couldn't!" he yelled, and then proceeded to kick me in the stomach. I coughed and blood spurted from my mouth and onto the floor.

"Disgusting." He said as he walked over to a chair and sat glaring at me. "I shouldn't like hurting you Lelouch but I have to admit it's starting to grow on me." He laughed.

"Why'd you do it Lulu huh? Kill Euphy, go up against Brittania, TELL ME WHY YOU DID IT AND I PROMISE, I-I promise I won't be mad anymore ok, j-just tell me the truth this time, and I'll try to understand, please?" After all that he had done to me I looked at him and I felt sorry for him, and guilty, he was suffering because of me.

"What did you say, Lulu?" he got up from the chair and kneeled down beside me and lifted my head, I hadn't even realized I was saying anything at the time. "I can't hear you speak up!" he yelled.

"I did it because I love you….." I said and before I was completely gone his face twisted into snarl and his eyes sparkled with rage. "YOU BASTARD!" And just like that my world went black.

(2 weeks Later Narrotors POV)

2 weeks had gone by slowly and painfully for both Lelouch and Suzaku, Suzaku brutally abused Lelouch to no end stopping long enough to keep him alive barely. By this time the whole castle knew what was going on. The maids and servants would cringe at the things they heard coming from the room Suzaku kept Lelouch locked in but they never said a word or looked in his direction this Knight of Seven was not the kind and noble 11 they had come to respect now he was a person that they feared. Every so often a select number of maids would go in and take care of Lelouch, feed, bathe, and cloth him, and of course tidy up the room which every time looked like a crime scene but they did as they were told and left without a word.

Another week had gone by and Lelouch had been granted a reprieve from Suzaku's onslaught of abuse, he had been away performing his duty as the Knight of Seven and Lelouch was left in that dark room with nothing to do but to heal and be broken again. When Suzaku did come back he took Lelouch and moved him to another room which was bigger and a lot more extravagant, and threw him a pair of clothes which looked like the ones the servants wore, he dressed without hesitation or questioning Suzaku less me make him mad enough to strike him.

When he finished dressing Suzaku just stared at him and left, a few minutes later a girl came in, she was one of the maids that fed and bathed Lelouch. "Sir Kururugi has asked me to train you, you will be his personal servant from now on."

/ So because I'm having some writers block this is where we will end sorry about the wait, I can't guarantee I will update often though but atleast it's not an official hiatus. R&R/


End file.
